Penantian dan Kenyataan
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: SEKEDAR ONESHOT...! Sasuke selalu menunggu Naruto setiap hari. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?/Ketia mata hari senja terlihat. Sudah satu hari pertanda aku menantimu di sini. Ditempat inilah aku akan selalu menantimu, menanti kedatangan mu./ 'Semoga kau tak melupakan ku dan membenciku, Naruto...'


**Penantian dan Kenyataan**

**by **

**_uzumakinamikazehaki_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Naruto cuma punya Mashashi Kishimoto**_

**Pairing:**

_**SasuNaru**_

_**Raiting: T **_

_**Warning: **_hanya fic ge-je yang di buat untuk ucapan maaf karena publis yang lama.

_**Summary : **Sasuke selalu menunggu Naruto setiap hari. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?/Ketia mata hari senja terlihat. Sudah satu hari pertanda aku menantimu di sini. Ditempat inilah aku akan selalu menantimu, menanti kedatangan mu./ 'Semoga kau tak melupakan ku dan membenciku, Naruto...'_

* * *

Saat udara pagi menyapa, kurentangkan kedua tangan ku.

Mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang kau berikan melalui sinar mu.

Terbayanglah wajah bahagiamau.

Cengiran khas dan canda tawa mu.

Masih ingatkah kau tentang ku.

Ah aku masih mengingatnya, meskipun kita selalu bertemu tapi kita seperti tak saling mengenal.

Kau selalu iri padaku dan aku menyukainya.

Kau ingin aku mengakui dirimu dan selalu menganggap ku adalah saudara mu.

Ya aku mengakuinya.

Aku sangat-sangat mengakuinya.

Semua yang kau lakukan tak kan pernah aku lupakan.

* * *

"Disini..." Ucap lelaki yang berdiri diatas gedung.

Matanya terpejam menikmati sinar mentari pagi. Hidungnya menjungkat keatas mencoba mencium segarnya udara pagi. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis sebelum meneruskan kata.

"... adalah tempat mu untuk pulang..."

Terbukalah mata pemuda itu. Onyx itu lah warna bola matanya.

"Aku akan terus menunggu mu seperti kau menunggu ku."

Entah angin atau keadaan, mata onyxnya berkaca-kaca dan menitih bagai embun pagi.

"Naruto aishiteru..." Ucapnya lagi lalu menutup matanya kembali, membayangkan wajah orang itu. Wajah seseorang yang sudah menghilang selama lima tahun.

Namun sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hokage-sama, Selamat pagi..." Ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang berlensa mata hijau 'Sakura' ya namanya persis seperti sebuah pohon sakura yang indah dimusim gugur. Membuat dirinya harus memandang sang gadis dan membelakangi sang matahari.

"Tak usah terlalu formal begitu Sakura." Ucap si laki-laki itu. Si gadis hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata ketus tuannya itu. Alhasil si gadis mencoba berucap seperti biasa.

"Sasuke-kun..." Ucap sang gadis dengan lembut.

"Hn..." Balas si pria dengan nada dinggin. Membuat si gadis hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan si pria mengeryitkan dahinya. 'Apa yang salah mencoba bersikap biasa' batin si pria.

"Ha... ini lah alasan ku lebih memilih berbicara formal dari pada biasa, kau tak pernah berubah." Ucap sang gadis panjang lebar. Karena ia tak suka kalau si pria ber'Hn' saja.

"Aku takkan pernah berubah demi dia." Ucap si pria. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum, 'demi dia' siapa yang tak tahu. Sang gadis pun juga tahu 'demi dia' demi orang yang selalu ditunggu oleh pemuda malang didepannya ini. Apa yang terjadi dan apa yang dihadapi pria satu ini sama halnya dengan dirinya. Air mata sang gadis tiba-tiba merembes dan membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Aku tahu tapi kau juga harus menjalankan tugas mu sebagai Hokage." Ucap sang gadis mencoba menabahkan hati dan memberi semangat pada teman laki-lakinya agar tak menyianyiakan waktu.

Tugasnya sangat berat ia harus menjadi pelindung desa dan menjaga senyum mereka. Namun apa gunanya jika ia tak bisa melihat senyum sang malaikat. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang pasti penyesalan tak kan ada.

Si laki-laki masih tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri malah membalikkan badan dan menghadap sang matahari. Si gadis yang tak mendapat respon mencoba berjalan mendekatinya. Untuk sesaat si gadis seperti terpaku oleh bulatan bola cahaya cerah di depannya. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu berucap.

"Matahari dan bulan tak kan bersatu, seperti aku denganya." Sakura kaget mendengar kata-kata itu dari teman satu timnya. Matanya kembali basa. Namun ia mencoba untuk tabah.

"Aku tahu, dan aku yakin oleh hal itu. Tapi semua memiliki jalannya Sasuke, dan setiap jalan pasti memiliki ujung."

"Ujung dari perjalanan ku adalah menunggu dia." Ucap sang laki-laki. Entah dimana pun dia berada si laki-laki percaya dia akan menemukan si laki-laki dimanapun dia berada.

Matahari sudah hampir terihat ujungnya adalah pertanda dimulainya kegiatan di pagi hari.

Kedua pasang mata hijau dan hitam itu memandang para penduduk dari atas menara hokage. Mereka terlihat ramah dan saling bercengkramah dengan yang lain.

Si laki-laki masih asyik melihat sedangkan sang gadis hanya melihat sesaat. Hey bukankah jika para penduduk sudah bangun dan beraktivitas itu artinya sudang siang. Sang gadis mencoba membuka suara.

"Sasuke-kun bukankah ini sudah siang para penduduk sudah mulai bekerja."

"Hn... tapi matahari baru terlihat seutuhnya Sakura."

"Aku tahu tapi kau juga harus ingat tugas mu." Si laki-laki hanya diam dan memandang sang matahari seperti tak ingin meninggalkan suasana seperti ini. Seperti ada rasa takut seperti kehilangan. Si gadis hanya menghelai nafas.

"Nanti sore kau juga bisa melihatnya lagi." Ucap sang gadis.

Laki-laki itu mencoba untuk menerima perkataan sang gadis. Kakinya mulai melangkah maju meningalkan tempat itu di ikuti si gadis yang selalu senan tiasa menghiburnya.

Ya nanti sore si pria itu bisa melihat sang mataharinya lagi dan itu adalah pertanda berahirnya penantiannya selama sehari ini. Oh berapa hari, minggu, bulan, dan tahun si laki-laki itu harus menunggu tanpa ada perubahan dalam hidupnya sebab hanya itu yang dia mampu. Menunggu-menunggu dan menunggu. Namun satuhal yang ia takutkan apa orang yang dia tunggu 'akan mengingatnya' setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya.

'Semoga kau tak melupakan ku dan membenciku, Naruto...'

* * *

Ketia mata hari senja terlihat.

Sudah satu hari pertanda aku menantimu di sini.

Ditempat inilah aku akan selalu menantimu, menanti kedatangan mu.

Membawah ku bersama mu.

Terserah kau aku tak perduli.

Jauh dekat aku akan terima.

Walau kita tak bisa bersama untuk hari ini masih ada hari esok.

Aku akan senantiasa menunggu mu

Aishiteru Naruto...

.

.

.

-OWARI-

.

#OMAKE

"Baa-san ayo cepat aku sudah tak sabar, tattebayo...!" Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang bermata biru sambil mengangkat tangan kanan yang mengepal. Ah jangan lupa senyum manisnya ditambah tiga garis manis di kedua sisi pipinya.

"Ramen Ichiraku... ramen Ichiraku... ramen Ichiraku..." Ucapnya dengan nada kerasa.

"Ia... ia... tapi bisahkah kau kecilkan suara mu, Naruto...!." Perintah wanita berambut pirang diakat dua dibelakang, memiliki tanda segi empat di dahinya.

"Hai Tsunade Baa-san... Ramen Ichiraku... ramen Ichiraku... ramen Ichiraku..." Ucap si laki-laki pirang itu dengan nada lirih. Wanita pirang itu hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah laki-laki di depannya. Sepertinya usahanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa si laki-laki itu selama 5th tak sia-sia. Tapi apakah dia masih mengingat orang itu, orang yang membuatanya terluka dan hampir mati. Dan apakah orang itu masih menyimpan penyesalan. Itu yang menjadi pikiran wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Baa-san lama sekali jalannya, nanti paman Tachi dan Ayame keburu pikun."

"Mana mungkin mereka lupa dengan pelangan tetapnya."

Hanya cengiran saja yang diperlihatkan si pirang. Tsunade mau tak mau hanya bisa membalas cengiran abal itu dengan cengirannya.

"Naruto... apa kau hanya merindukan Ramen saja."

"Ya, tentu saja tattebayo... selama berada bersama Tsunade Baa-san aku selalu makan sayur yang tak ada rasa gurihnya."

"Enak saja kau... sayur itu baik untuk mu." Ucap Tsunade. Tiba-tiba sebersit memori masa kecilnya si laki-laki pirang berputar.

'sayur itu baik untuk mu... Dobe'

'enak saja kau Teme, ramen lebih enak dari pada benda yang tak jelas kau makan'

'kau berani menghina tomat ku, jangan lari kau'

'kejar aku kalau bisa'

Memori tentang pemuda itu terus berputar di ingatan Naruto. Tsunade yang melihat Naruto tak berjalan selangkah pun setelah mengucapkan kata itu, jadi agak kawatir.

"Naruto kenapa kau berhenti." Tanya Tsunade kawatir.

"Baa-san apa bisa kita tunda perjalanan kita aku rasa aku mulai lelah." Rengek Naruto

"Apa bukan kah tadi..."

"Ah sudalah Tsunade-sama perjalanan kita masih jauh dan kita harus melewati 6 desa berikutnya, lagian kita tadi melewati gunung jadi pasti melelahkan untuk Naruto-kun." Ucap wanita bersurai hitam sambil memegang babi.

"Tapi... Suzune" Balas Tsunade.

"Ah... anda sudah rindu stempel-stempel itu ya." Tsunade hanya mengeleng. Namun tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Tsunade dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Didepan ada kedai sake dan tempat judi terbaik di desa ini." Ucap Suzune. Tsunade yang mendengar langsung bersemangat dan tersenyum girang.

.

-the end-

.

Jangan lupa review...!

05 April 2014


End file.
